My New Life As An Anime Character :
by Sesshysauce57
Summary: Ok, so this is all about you and the sexy anime/manga characters you love so much! Explaination inside! R&R Please!Lemons are allowed if u want so I'm rating it M just in case... :


Ok so this is how its gonna work. You guys can send me your character via review and I'll dedicate one or two chapters to you and your favorite anime/ manga characters! BTW Maximum Ride also has a Manga version so it is allowed too! Enjoy ma little luvies! Smiles!

You quickly grab your keys from your back pack and stick the golden one inside the lock. You open the door once the lock gives a click and walk into the large house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" You called out. Hopefully they wouldn't realize that you were 45 minutes past curefew… Silence….. You sighed in relief and assumed that they were upstairs sleeping. After all, it was 10:45. The sound of slow footsteps to your left proved you wrong and your mother appeared. Her face was contorted into an evil scowl, her scrape face you and your friends called it.

"What time is it, _?" her voice was smooth and quite. In a minute or two she would be flipping a shit though. You just shrugged and took off your coat to look busy and clueless. That must've pissed her off.

"No! That is bullshit, _!" she screeched like a hag. You smiled at the thought and tried to hide it quickly but failed. "This isn't funny! Your father and I gave your another hour and you still continue to show up late! Are you drinking? Doing pot? Don't let me find out that you were doing pot-"

She had definitely crossed the paranoia line there.

"Mom, what the heck? I wasn't drinking, or doing drugs, or having sex!" you yelled now, disgusted at the fact that your mom would even think of such a thing!

"I didn't say you were having sex, _." The brunnete woman replied while holding a clenched hand to her lips.

"You were thinking it! I know you were because then you were gonna try to use it on me later!"

"Oh, no I was not! And don't you ever talk to me like that. I'm in the right mind not to slap your ass right now." Mom threatened. You were slightly scared but felt as if you could push a little farther than this.

"Ok, mom! I'm sorry but can we please talk about this in the morning? All I have to say now is that I stayed at Hayley's a little longer than I expected and lost track of time…." You slung your bag around one arm and started up the stairs, only to be stopped by your dad's voice. You really didn't want to deal with his and mom's bickering since he would instinctively take your side, which would just piss off mom more. Rolling your eyes, you groaned loudly and kicked the stair.

"Hey, don't kick the stair like that. Why is your mom so upset?" he rubbed his tired eyes and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Well, I came home a little later than-" you started.

"She was 45 minutes late, Derick!" Damn your mom to the deepest pits of hell! She was such a bitch…. You sent dad a look that said 'please just take her side so I won't have to deal with her'.

"Oh, _. We won't keep letting you go out if you continue to do this…." He said sternly walking down the stairs, forcing me to move out of his way.

"And what is 'this' she keeps doing Derick?" Shit, mom's got him trapped. Nice try dad…

"She, uh, keeps…." You pointed to the watch on your arm surprised that medusa (mom) didn't notice. "Coming home past her curefew!"

"And what are we going to do know?..."

"Punish her?"

"What will be her punishment THIS time? Grounding her? Taking her ipod away?"

"I don't know- Wait! We'll take her computer away!" Dad placed a hand on mom's shoulder causing you to become furious. What the hell, dad? You're supposed to be on my side! You quickly though of an excuse.

"I need to do my school work." You stated thinking that you've won.

"Do it on mine. You're grounded for 3 weeks so go upstairs and go to bed, now." Mom pointed up the long stair case.

"No! That's not fair!"

"Life is not fair!" Mom mocked you, walking back to the kitchen.

"Not if the unfair people like you two aren't in it!" With that, you ran up the stairs making sure to stomp loudly.

"Quit stomping, shut up, and go upstairs!" Mom practically sang walking back to the stair case.

"Oh my god, I hate you two!" You screamed at the top of the stairs, only because you knew that they wouldn't do anything physical from down stairs. They never did.

"4 weeks!"

You screamed loudly once more. "I wish you two were dead! And I wish that I was never born into this god damn family!" slamming your door and locking it, you ran to your bed and whipped out your computer. The dumb bitch didn't even realize that you didn't bring your computer down and damn her if you ever would. Tears streamed down your face as you logged onto fanfiction and read all of your favorite Anime/Manga stories. It always seemed to calm you down when you fantasized about a different life for endless hours of the day.

"Oh, Claude and Sebastian, take me away from this stupid world and bring me to yours!" you hugged your Kuroshitsuji plushies as you read a story about an OC and Sebastian falling in love. "I would give anything to live like you two. To live in a mansion like Ciel with no parents around sounds like the perfect life for me…"

Closing your computer and laying your head on your Ichigo pillow, you closed your eyes slowly letting sleep wash over instantly…..

So, how do you like it so far? I just had a fight with my parents WHILE I was writing this so, sorry if it's a little harsh. Not gonna lie but if I told my parents I hated them, I would be dragged down to hell and back. That basically means that they would take all of my things away… Anyway, enough of my boring life! Read and Review! Tell which characters you (as in an OC) would want to be paired with in the stories listed below. (I will write more than one for a story. I depends on how many reviews I get!):

Bleach  
Inuyasha  
Maybe Naruto (I really don't watch it so idk nothing about it other than Naruto's bladder problem or  
something like that…..)  
Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
Samurai Champloo (I think I know enough about it…)  
Cowboy Bebop ( )  
Maximum Ride (It's a god damn Manga too ok? OK? Plus, I luv Iggy…)  
Tytania (There are no Tytania fics anywhere so…)

Ok just review and send in whoever you want! You can also give some character description ok? But remember in the end that you still have a choice to go back home or not…. STAY BEAUTIFUL!

Deuces!

~Sesshysauce57


End file.
